


Kiss The Cowboy

by demonipsimus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, implied gency, reader can be whatever gender u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: Let's face it, McCree is hot. But why does he keep teasing you?





	1. Mercy's Understudy

‘Have we got any more bandages over there?’

‘Yes, Doctor Ziegler.’ You passed over the roll.

‘I’ve told you, there’s no need to call me that. Angela or Mercy will do just fine, you know it’s what everyone else calls me.’

You’d been working alongside the doctor for a long time, but you held so much respect for her intelligence, you couldn’t see yourself calling her by anything but her full title. It had been your dream since you were very young to become a combat medic like your idol, Mercy. Then Overwatch had been declared illegal activity, and your dreams seemed to have been confined to the work of ordinary medicine, which was much unlike the secrets that the blonde pacifist guarded so closely. What she had cracked seemed to be the key to life itself… after all, she had performed miracle work on so many of the other members of Overwatch that you had seen or heard of, past and present. On top of that, she hadn’t looked like she’d aged a day from when you first had a poster of her in your room as a child. 

You had been very lucky to get involved in the continued underground activity of Overwatch, and it was all thanks to some lucky encounters in your medical studies. It was still a little hard to believe that you got to follow your dream like this, and sometimes you had to pinch yourself to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream.

‘Mm, thank you kindly, docs’.

Of course, that wasn’t the only thing on your mind all the time.

You smiled in a polite but shy manner at the cowboy whose demeanour often had you caught in one too many daydreams. You found him so suave and just a little bit mysterious. Jesse McCree managed to capture both your inquisitive mind and your aching heart. There was just something about him that you wanted really, really badly.

He winked at you, sending your heart aflutter. You pretended to busy yourself with something on the table behind you, just so you could turn your back on him to hide your blushing face. You let out as quiet a sigh as you could muster. He was so dreamy.

Just as your mind descended into some daydream about sexy cowboys, somebody else entered the room, bringing you back to reality with a sudden lurch.

‘Angela,’ Genji spoke softly, ‘I hope I am not interrupting you.’

The medic looked up at the cyborg who had just stepped out of the training zone. He had clicked back his visor to reveal eyes set against a battle-scarred face. At the sound of his voice, she perked up significantly.

‘I’ll be with you in just a moment! Can you finish securing this bandage on Jesse’s arm for me, please?’ She handed you the scissors and made a hasty exit, and you swore there was more of a spring in her step than usual.

‘Y’know, I could swear something’s goin’ on between those two…’

Oh, right. You’d been left alone with McCree. Damn it.

Trying to keep your hands as steady as possible given the scenario, you tidied up the rest of the bandaging on his arm, trying to make small talk as you worked. 

‘They seem like they would make a cute couple.’

‘Maybe, but I reckon I could think of a cuter one.’ His voice had gone even lower than usual, and it reminded you of chocolate. Warm, melty, delicious chocolate… wait, you were daydreaming again. You made a mental note to try and stop doing that.

‘Oh, who would that be?’

He chuckled, and you felt yourself go a little bit weak at the knees.

‘Never mind darlin’, I think that went over your head. Maybe I’ll have better luck next time.’

Went over your head? Wait… was he flirting with you? It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary; McCree was always flirting with someone or other, but still… your face quickly flushed a deeper red. You busied yourself with the finishing touch on the bandages, taking a note in your head of how strong his arm muscles felt. As you shifted your gaze from your work back to his face, he caught sight of your blushing complexion and seemed almost surprised for a moment.

‘What’s rattlin’ ya, dollface? You’re awful quiet all of a sudden.’

‘Me? I’m f-fine.’

‘Come on now, you know you can tell me anythin’ that’s buggin’ ya. Is Morrison givin’ ya a hard time again? I can go an’ have a word if ya like.’

‘Y-you’re all patched up now… a-and thanks, but I think I’ll manage.’ The last part came out as barely a murmur.

‘Thanks a bunch. Reckon that’ll be as good as new in no time.’

He stood up to his full height, which was a fair bit higher than you. In the small med bay, it was almost like he was towered over you, which didn’t help your current state of being. McCree looked down at your bashful face, and it suddenly clicked in his head that you were acting shy. Flustered, even. Seeing an opportunity to have some fun with you, he continued to speak in that Southern accent that made you melt.

‘Y’know, don’t tell Ziegler, but I reckon you might just be the cutest medic round these parts.’

That was it. He’d successfully broken away any remaining cool exterior you had.

‘Th-thanks, but I’m not so sure that I… uh…’

McCree took your gloved hand and gave it a gentle kiss. You held your breath.

‘Well, see ya around, sugar.’

He strode out of the bay, giving you one final wink at the doorway before he departed. Now on your own, you exhaled with a whimper. 

What he did to your emotions was absolutely criminal.


	2. Don't Shoot The Messenger!

The next day, you found yourself in the firing range, practicing with the pistol that had been issued to you. Being a combat medic, you had to be able to look after yourself if such a situation ever arose. Your skills were passable, you reckoned, but they weren’t the greatest around. Luckily for you, you’d never been in a situation where you were alone and in danger. Still, you were almost embarrassed that you weren’t as proficient as some of your fellow agents.

Sighing, you holstered your weapon and looked at the holes on the target that just weren’t precise enough for your liking.

‘Perhaps I should just accept defeat for today,’ you mumbled to yourself.

‘If ya needed a hand with shooting, why didn’t ya just ask?’

Upon hearing Jesse’s smooth, ever so chocolately voice so close to your ear, you nearly jumped out of your skin.

‘Damn it! McCree, what are you doing here?’

‘Same as you darlin’, but I couldn’t help but notice, ya don’t seem too sure of yourself with that there weapon.’

You had been avoiding him since yesterday’s incident, and now the memories seemed fresher than ever. Your hand tingled where he had kissed it, and your head was swimming with those all too familiar thoughts. The cowboy adjusted the brim of his hat, and looked down at you with a smirk.

‘I could show ya how it’s done, if y’like.’

‘U-uh… okay.’ 

You didn’t really know why you were agreeing to whatever he was doing. Part of you just wanted to spend time near him, soaking up the sight of him with your hungry eyes.

‘I never much fancied these laser pistols m’self. I like ‘em the old fashioned way, but it’ll have to do. Now, show me your aim, sugar.’

He accentuated that last word in a way that made you feel all warm inside as you pointed the weapon at the target. Standing behind you, McCree’s arms came around to hold yours in place. You felt like you were going to melt. He was close enough that you could feel each rising movement of his chest as his shawl brushed against your back. He smelled faintly of tobacco and aftershave, a mixture which seemed to intoxicate your mind with want.

‘Ya got a steady hand, doll, I’ll give ya that,’ he practically whispered into your ear. He had to be doing this on purpose, you reasoned, as you felt beads of nervous sweat beginning to form at your back. 

‘I should hope so, I’m trained to operate on people.’

Your body gave the tiniest involuntary shiver. Letting out what you thought was the most seductive chuckle you’d ever heard, he drew his hands away from your arms. Jesse’s gloved fingertips traced down your sides, barely making contact, then his hands finally came to a rest cupping your waist. 

‘Ya might wanna take care of the shivers, though.’

You couldn’t take much more of this. In one swift motion, you secured your gun back away and turned to face him, immediately seeing the suggestive look in his eyes. His hands did not move from your waist. It was as though he’d wanted to get you like this the whole time. 

‘McCree...I’m not… I can’t… is this a game to you?’ 

Words were escaping you, and you could no longer look him in the eyes. He merely laughed again, and tightened his grip ever so slightly, allowing you to feel the cold metal of his prosthetic arm through the thin material of your shirt.

‘Darlin’,’ he began, his voice lowered.

‘Why… are you messing with me?’ 

He pulled you just a fraction closer.

‘You think I’m messin’ with ya? Didn’t I tell ya yesterday that you’re one of the prettiest sights a lonely man could ever hope to lay eyes on?’

Blood rushed to your face.

‘P-please don’t be messing with me.’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it, doll. Perhaps ya need something a bit more convincing than words.’

He tilted your chin up with his human hand, forcing you to look back into his half-lidded eyes. You could do nothing but gaze back dreamily as he pulled you even closer. His shawl smelled more strongly of tobacco, and as he leaned in slowly, the worry faded from your mind. Oh, God. You were going to get kissed by Jesse McCree. Right here, right now. Your eyes fluttered shut instinctively and you also leaned closer a little. He paused just before the gap closed, and his breath tickled your lips. You felt so drunk on everything that was happening in that moment. At long last, his mouth brushed against yours, and you waited in anticipation for him to finally do it. This was feeling so much better than all of your fantasies…

‘Heya, how’s it- whoops, sorry loves!’

The pair of you jumped and separated with a start at the sound of a shrill, cheery voice. It was Tracer, who you were quite good friends with. Now, however, you secretly wanted to scream at her for interrupting, but you knew it wasn’t her fault, even though she seemed to have descended into a giggling mess.

‘You’re wanted in the medical bay! Please, don’t shoot the messenger!’

Great, just when you had such a perfect moment lined up with the man of your dreams.


	3. At Last

He’d been on your mind nonstop. The pair of you had been so, so close to actually getting somewhere. You couldn’t hate your friend Lena, although she had been the one to come between you. She wasn’t the kind of person to spread around a rumour based on what she’d seen… or was she? You trusted her with your life on any other occasion, but feelings of anxiety were swelling within you.

Having finished up your work, you locked the med bay door behind you with a sigh and started off down the corridor that lead to your preferred break room, thoughts scrambled like spaghetti. This was one of the quieter break rooms, and very few people would be around at the current time seeing as nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Even so, you were walking with your head down. You didn’t know if anyone else had seen what had taken place earlier. What would the Strike Commander say if he knew? Oh, the lectures about keeping work relationships strictly professional would never end…

After what seemed like a long walk of shame later (despite it only being a couple of minutes), you arrived at the door you were looking for. It was easily identifiable because of the cute sign that your coworker Hana had marked it with, adorned with sparkly stickers and glitter. With a heavy sigh, you turned the handle and half-heartedly swung the door open, casting your bag against the wall in an almost sulky manner. It was only then that you bothered looking up to survey the rest of the empty break room. There was just one thing that was unusual, however.

It wasn’t empty.

‘Now who put that frown on ya face, sweetheart?’ 

McCree. You weren’t sure if this was a good or a bad thing. Emotions were bubbling inside you and that could lead to something unpredictable coming out. Averting your eyes, you spoke in a near-whisper.

‘Nothing. I’m fine, promise.’

He stepped close enough to shut the door behind you. Your eyes were locked directly at the floor, and part of you wanted the ground to just swallow you up for good. The other part, however, wanted to leap into his arms and sob into his stupid cape. Perhaps it would be best to ignore that latter part, you figured.

‘Did… did someone say somethin’ to ya?’ 

There was genuine concern in his voice. It was taking all your inner strength to hold back a tear. You couldn’t cry, not in front of anyone, especially him. You’d gone through enough worry as it was. 

‘McCree-’

‘Please, call me Jesse. I’d like to think we’re close enough.’

‘O-okay… Jesse, I don’t want to embarrass you. Please don’t be playing tricks on me because I…’

‘Hm?’

You were struggling to finish the sentence with what you really wanted to tell him. He took your hands in his and heat flooded your face again. You shyly looked up at him, at his worried expression, and something changed in your mind. Everything suddenly felt warm and safe… just how bad were you falling for this cowboy? 

‘I… I like you a lot.’

‘I don’t know how to make you believe me… I like you too, darlin’... and I’d like to kiss ya now, if that’s all right.’

Smooth as always.

‘Yes…’

He cupped your face with one hand and pulled you in for a kiss. Eyes already closed, you accepted. Not wanting to upset you any more, he was being rather chaste about the whole thing to begin with. His lips were soft and warm against yours although his scruff tickled your face, and you heart felt like it was doing backflips. 

Without thinking, you let out a sigh against him and he took it as a sign to go a little further. As you both started to kiss more deeply, his free hand slid across your waist and up your back. You took a step backwards and were pressed against the door as his tongue trailed over your lips, as if he was asking permission.

‘Please,’ you whispered.

With a moan that made you weak at the knees, he grabbed you tighter and continued kissing. By now the pair of you were making out against the closed door, hands wandering over each other. This felt way better than any of the daydreams you’d had about kissing him. The way he held onto you as if his life depended on it… the way he ran his fingers through your hair… god, he was dreamy.

You had no idea how long the two of you were kissing. You didn’t really care. At long last, you pulled away and stared into each others’ eyes, practically breathless. It seemed that the both of you had gotten a little more carried away than you had originally intended.

Fixing his hair, he shot you that winning smile. He’d regained his composure faster than you had, that’s for sure.

‘Damn, I’m so sweet on you, darlin’.’

You couldn’t help but giggle at his outdated slang. What an adorable, sexy loser. 

‘I think I’m sweet on you too, cowboy.’

‘Glad that’s settled. Now, how about we actually teach you how to use that weapon of yours?’

You smiled warmly. Somehow, he looked even more gorgeous than before.

‘It’s a date.’


End file.
